Suddenly Last Century
by Nulla Salus
Summary: A Season Six 'Episode' -- When an old friend appears at the manor, Piper finds herself more unsettled than she would like. Phoebe and Paige battle a demon at Chris' prompting, but does Chris have the best intentions?
1. Teaser

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
This story is the third "episode" of what one might call my alternate season six of Charmed. Both this script and its predecessors do not take anything that has happened in the actual season six into account. My characterization of Chris is a bit different from the show's--while not necessarily evil, Chris has not displayed the purest of intentions. He is also affiliated with a group of magical beings that has yet to be revealed.  
  
Since a couple of storylines are carried over, one might want to read the first "episodes", "Fortune Is a Witch" and "The Other Sister", before reading this script though it is not strictly necessary.  
  
I hope you enjoy.  
  
=========================================  
  
INT. MANOR - KITCHEN - MORNING  
  
PHOEBE and PAIGE are sitting at the kitchen table, their breakfasts in front of them. They eat, but their gazes remain locked, challengingly.  
  
PAIGE  
Pierre.  
  
PHOEBE  
(a beat, then)  
Raleigh.  
  
PAIGE  
Really?  
  
PHOEBE  
Why would I lie?  
  
PIPER enters the kitchen, heading toward the stove to make herself a cup of tea.  
  
PIPER  
Morning.  
  
PAIGE  
Good morning.  
  
PHOEBE  
(to Piper)  
Where is my favorite nephew?  
  
PIPER  
Amazingly, he is still sleeping.  
  
PAIGE  
(to Phoebe)  
Austin!  
  
PHOEBE  
Jackson.  
  
PAIGE  
Damn.  
  
Piper's interest is piqued by their odd exchange.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
Jefferson.  
  
PHOEBE  
Paul.  
(off of Paige's look)  
St. Paul, Minnesota.  
  
PIPER  
Wait a minute. Are you guys naming capitals of states?  
  
PAIGE  
Uh huh.  
  
After a moment of staring at them in befuddlement, Piper tries to freeze them.  
  
PHOEBE  
(to Piper)  
What are you doing?  
  
PIPER  
I'm trying to see if you freeze because right now I'm thinking  
that either you guys are shape-shifting demons or I'm in some  
alternate reality manor.  
  
PAIGE  
We're trying to think of guys we've dated whose names are also  
state capitals.  
  
PIPER  
Ah. Now I know I'm in the right house.  
(to Phoebe)  
Hey, I remember Paul.  
(gesturing)  
He was the one with the--  
  
PHOEBE  
(embarrassed)  
Shut up, I was thirteen. He was very nice.  
  
PAIGE  
Trent!  
(off of Phoebe's look)  
As in Trenton, New Jersey.  
  
PHOEBE  
That doesn't count.  
  
PIPER  
And how did this become a topic of conversation exactly?  
  
PAIGE  
I don't know. We were bored.  
  
PIPER  
Uh huh. Did either of you think to use your apparently abundant  
spare time to work on the spell to re-open the portal to our new  
favorite astral plane?  
  
PHOEBE  
(presenting Piper with a piece of paper)  
Done. I finished it last night.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
PAIGE  
Since I don't have a spell, I guess I'll use my abundant spare  
time to answer the door.  
  
Paige leaves the kitchen.  
  
PIPER  
(reading over Phoebe's spell)  
Great. We can try it out tonight.  
  
PHOEBE  
Tonight?  
(suggestively)  
But aren't you and Leo...  
  
PIPER  
Get your mind out of the gutter, missy. We were just talking  
last night.  
  
PHOEBE  
Piper, I'm not judging you for sleeping with your husband.  
  
PIPER  
I know, but I'm not sleeping with him yet. Or again. You know  
what I mean. I asked for some time and some space and Leo said  
he would give it to me. Besides, he's been busy trying to find  
more about his kidnapping.  
  
Paige re-enters the kitchen.  
  
PAIGE  
(to Piper)  
Are you having an affair?  
  
PIPER  
(confused)  
What? No. Why?  
  
PAIGE  
Because the most gorgeous man I have ever seen is standing in  
our front hallway and he's here to see you.  
  
PHOEBE  
(to Piper)  
Were you expecting anyone?  
  
PIPER  
No.  
(glancing at her watch)  
Who would be coming over at this hour? It's not even nine.  
  
Piper exits the kitchen.  
  
PAIGE  
(calling after her)  
Don't forget to introduce me!  
  
INT. MANOR - FOYER - CONTINUOUS  
  
Piper emerges from the dining room into the foyer, curious to not see anyone standing by the front door.  
  
MAN (o.s.)  
Hello, Piper.  
  
When Piper turns in the direction of the voice, her mouth opens in surprise. Overwhelmed by her shock, she only manages to say...  
  
PIPER  
Dan.  
  
END OF TEASER 


	2. Act I

INT. MANOR - FOYER/LIVING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER  
  
DAN and Piper haven't moved. Piper is still trying to overcome her shock.  
  
PIPER  
Dan. What are you doing here?  
  
DAN  
Well, I was home visiting my family and my sister wanted to make  
a side trip to San Francisco. So I thought that since I was in  
town I would drop by.  
(off Piper's look)  
I should have called first.  
  
PIPER  
(trying to look less distressed)  
Of course not. I'm just surprised.  
(genuinely)  
It's good to see you.  
  
They hug a little awkwardly.  
  
DAN  
(noticing Piper's expression)  
Is this a bad time?  
  
PIPER  
Um...  
  
Piper freezes him.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe and Paige walk through the dining room heading towards Piper.  
  
PHOEBE  
What?  
(then)  
Oh my God! That's Dan.  
  
PIPER  
I know.  
  
PHOEBE  
He must have like a sensor in his brain or something. As soon as  
you and Leo--  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe, his uncanny sense of timing is not the issue here, thank  
you.  
  
PHOEBE  
What's he doing here? I thought he moved to Oregon.  
  
PAIGE  
(unconsciously)  
Portland!  
(off Piper's look)  
Sorry.  
  
PIPER  
He came down to see his family and thought he would stop by to  
visit.  
  
PAIGE  
Okay, I'm confused. What's the deal with the cute guy?  
  
Piper and Phoebe look at Paige, realizing that she was not around when Piper knew Dan.  
  
PHOEBE  
He's Piper's ex-boyfriend.  
  
PAIGE  
Oh.  
(then)  
Oh, Dan. The Dan you broke up with to marry Leo? That Dan?  
  
PIPER  
Yeah. What am I going to do?  
  
PHOEBE  
Well, first I would unfreeze him and then I would talk to him.  
  
PIPER  
That's it? You write an advice column for a living and that's  
the best you can come up with?  
  
PHOEBE  
Piper, calm down. I'm sure that after a hug and a hello he'll be  
on his way.  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe, it's Dan. Nothing could be that simple with him. What if  
he's here to try to get back together with me?  
  
PHOEBE  
What if he's here just to say hello to an old friend?  
(off Piper's hesitation)  
Piper, as handy as your power is for allowing you to gather your  
thoughts, it does not make your problems disappear.  
  
PIPER  
I know. I just-- I just don't want to have to hurt him again.  
  
Phoebe and Paige both look at her sympathetically.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Look, you two go back in the other room. I'll unfreeze him and  
talk to him.  
  
PHOEBE  
Good girl. It'll be fine, I promise.  
  
Phoebe and Paige hurry back to the kitchen while Piper collects herself and resumes her position in front of Dan. She unfreezes him. Dan stares at her, expecting an answer to the question he asked before Piper froze him. Piper looks back at him expecting him to say something.  
  
DAN  
(prompting her for an answer)  
So is it?  
  
PIPER  
(confused)  
Is it what?  
  
DAN  
A bad time.  
  
PIPER  
(remembering his question)  
Oh. Uh, no. Not really.  
  
DAN  
Look, I didn't mean to disrupt your morning. I just wanted to  
see you and say hello. I mean, it's been a while since we've  
seen each other.  
  
PIPER  
It sure has. How long has it been?  
  
DAN  
About three years, I think.  
  
PIPER  
Three years? Wow. It feels a lot longer than that.  
  
DAN  
Yeah, it does.  
  
PIPER  
(trying to make conversation)  
You look good.  
  
DAN  
And you look beautiful.  
  
Piper looks both uncomfortable and pleased with his comment.  
  
INT. MANOR - KITCHEN - DAY  
  
Phoebe is washing dishes as Paige puts away food from breakfast. Paige looks anxiously at the door.  
  
PAIGE  
Dammit. If I don't leave now I'm going to be late for my  
interview.  
(reaching for her purse)  
Will you tell me all of the good stuff later?  
  
PHOEBE  
I promise. Good luck at your interview.  
  
Paige says goodbye and leaves through the back door.  
  
EXT. MANOR - BACK DOOR/DRIVEWAY - CONTINUOUS  
  
Paige emerges from the house and starts walking down the driveway to her car, rummaging through her purse. She pauses, suddenly feeling as though she is being watched. She looks around warily. Her attention is drawn to a particular spot on the side of the house. After a few moments, she reluctantly dismisses her search and gets in her car. As she starts down the driveway, ANGLE on the spot on the wall that had captured Paige's attention, where a ghostly face emerges. The face follows Paige's car down the driveway and then recedes back into the wall.  
  
INT. MANOR - KITCHEN - MOMENTS LATER  
  
The face emerges from a kitchen cabinet, watching Phoebe as she washes dishes. LEO ORBS in.  
  
PHOEBE  
(surprised)  
Leo.  
  
The face recedes quickly.  
  
LEO  
Hey, Phoebe. Are you busy right now?  
  
PHOEBE  
(nervous about Dan being in the next room)  
What-- What are you doing here? I thought-- Piper said you  
weren't orbing in on her like that at the moment.  
  
LEO  
I'm not. I'm orbing in on you. I need your help.  
  
PHOEBE  
With what?  
  
LEO  
I was wondering if you could try to use your power to see what  
happened to me in the alternate plane or who kidnapped me--  
something that might give us a clue to who is behind all this.  
  
PHOEBE  
Uh, not that I don't want to help, but isn't there an Elder with  
powers like mine only, you know, more powerful?  
  
LEO  
Actually, no. The ability to see the past is a lot more rare  
than the ability to see the future. There were only a few Elders  
with that power and they were killed when the Titans attacked.  
  
PHOEBE  
Oh. I see.  
  
LEO  
Also, your power has always been the most effective at targeting  
specific events.  
(then)  
So will you help me?  
  
PHOEBE  
Sure, I have some time. I was going to work at home this morning  
anyway.  
  
Leo moves to sit at the kitchen table.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
(thinking of Piper and Dan)  
Actually, why don't we go up to my room? We'll be more  
comfortable there.  
  
LEO  
Okay...  
  
Leo heads toward the kitchen door.  
  
PHOEBE  
And why don't we orb? Piper is out there with a friend and I  
would hate for her to think that you weren't respecting her  
wishes if we walked in and interrupted.  
  
LEO  
That's probably a good idea.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay, good.  
  
Leo takes Phoebe's hand and they ORB out.  
  
INT. MANOR - FOYER - MORNING  
  
Piper and Dan are still standing by the door chatting.  
  
DAN  
Listen, I wasn't sure whether to bring this up, but I'm going  
back to Portland tomorrow and I would love to have more time to  
catch up. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?  
  
PIPER  
Uh, I don't know.  
  
DAN  
If you don't want to I'd understand.  
  
PIPER  
Well, I don't know if I can. I might have plans with...  
(she almost says "my husband" but she hesitates)  
...with someone.  
  
DAN  
How about you check and decide if you want to go and I'll call  
you later?  
  
PIPER  
(a beat, then)  
Okay.  
  
DAN  
Okay? I'll give you a call at the club around ten then.  
  
PIPER  
Okay.  
  
They stand silently for a few moments.  
  
DAN  
I'd, uh, better be going so you can go to work.  
  
PIPER  
Work. That's probably a good idea.  
  
Piper opens the front door.  
  
DAN  
I'll talk to you later.  
  
PIPER  
Right.  
  
Dan awkwardly kisses Piper on the cheek.  
  
DAN  
It was good to see you.  
  
Dan leaves and Piper closes the door after him. She leans back against the doorframe, trying to absorb what just happened. After a moment, she walks toward the kitchen.  
  
INT. MANOR - PHOEBE'S BEDROOM - DAY  
  
Phoebe and Leo are sitting on the floor holding hands with their eyes closed. Phoebe cringes as she sees...  
  
INT. ALTERNATE PLANE - CAVERN - ETERNAL NIGHT - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
Leo lies on a ceremonial table, bound at the wrists and ankles with leather straps. A knife held by an unseen someone carves the Mark of Ahriman into Leo's arm. Ominous chanting begins as energy flows into the cut, draining Leo of his powers. CLOSE UP on Leo's face as it contorts in pain.  
  
IN PHOEBE'S BEDROOM Phoebe opens her eyes as the premonition ends.  
  
PHOEBE  
Nothing. I keep hitting the same psychic wall like with Julie. I  
can see you, but not your surroundings.  
(noticing Leo's expression)  
Did you see...?  
  
LEO  
Yeah. I saw what you saw.  
  
PHOEBE  
You don't remember any of that happening to you?  
  
LEO  
No... After saying goodbye to Piper to become an Elder--  
  
PIPER (o.s.)  
Pheebs?  
  
Phoebe and Leo look toward the door where Piper soon appears.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Phoebe, are you up here?  
(then)  
Leo. I didn't know you were here.  
  
LEO  
I came to see Phoebe. I hope that's all right.  
  
PIPER  
Of course it is. I didn't mean to interrupt.  
  
LEO  
No, I'm glad you did. I wanted to ask if you and Wyatt and I  
could go to the park tomorrow. Maybe we could take a picnic and  
feed the ducks?  
  
PIPER  
That sounds great, but I have to check with my assistant manager  
first.  
  
LEO  
Okay. Just let me know.  
  
Sounds of Wyatt fussing come from across the hall.  
  
PIPER  
Oh...  
  
LEO  
(indicating Wyatt)  
Do you mind if I...?  
  
PIPER  
No, go ahead.  
  
Leo leaves and Piper closes the door behind him.  
  
PHOEBE  
You know, I think it's so sweet how polite you are to each  
other.  
  
PIPER  
You think this is funny? I have Dan at the front door, Leo in my  
bedroom... Did I miss something? Did we time travel back to  
1999? Because I have to say, I was liking 2003. Things were  
finally beginning to make sense again in 2003.  
  
PHOEBE  
What happened?  
  
PIPER  
He asked me to dinner.  
  
PHOEBE  
Really? What did you say?  
  
PIPER  
I told him I didn't know if I could go, but the truth is I don't  
know if I want to.  
  
PHOEBE  
Because it's Dan?  
  
PIPER  
Because it's Dan, because there's Leo, because there's Leo and  
Dan.  
(then)  
It feels like I've stepped back in time somehow and I'm having  
to choose between them all over again.  
  
PHOEBE  
Piper, that's all in the past. You made your decision, and you  
married Leo.  
  
PIPER  
And that turned out well. We're currently separated and sound  
like business partners when we talk to each other.  
  
PHOEBE  
Are you still attracted to Dan?  
  
Piper shrugs noncommittally.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
(impressed)  
He looked good.  
  
PIPER  
(betraying her true feelings)  
He did, didn't he?  
(then)  
But that's not the point.  
  
PHOEBE  
Isn't it? You feel like you're betraying Leo because you are  
attracted to someone who isn't your husband?  
  
PIPER  
Okay, maybe it is a point, but right now I'm more concerned  
about the possibility of telling Dan about Leo.  
  
PHOEBE  
You didn't tell him about Leo?  
  
PIPER  
No, I didn't think a twenty-minute conversation was enough time  
for me to justify my marrying a man who for all intents and  
purposes died in 1942. But I don't think that I can avoid  
personal questions for an entire dinner.  
  
PHOEBE  
And I guess you didn't tell him about Wyatt either?  
  
PIPER  
My half-whitelighter/half-witch son who is the most powerful  
magical being ever to be born? Didn't happen to come up.  
  
PHOEBE  
You know, you don't have to tell Dan everything.  
  
PIPER  
Great. I can just lie to him again.  
  
Leo knocks softly on the door before pushing it open and entering the room carrying WYATT.  
  
LEO  
Sorry to interrupt, but I'm being summoned.  
  
Piper takes Wyatt from him.  
  
LEO (cont'd)  
Just give me a call and let me know about tomorrow.  
  
Saying goodbye, Leo kisses Wyatt and then hesitantly kisses Piper on the cheek before he ORBS out. Piper and Phoebe share a look.  
  
INT. MANOR - PIPER'S BEDROOM - MORNING  
  
On one of the walls, the mysterious face appears again, but this time it emerges farther from the wall so that a head becomes visible. A torso soon follows it, then an arm, etc. as the demon MELKOR pulls away from the wall and enters the room. Smiling in satisfaction, he crosses over to Piper's dresser and begins touching the things on top: lipsticks, photographs, etc.  
  
CHRIS  
What are you doing here?  
  
Melkor turns to find CHRIS standing behind him. He quickly tosses a red ball of energy at Chris, but the usually deadly energy bounces harmlessly off of Chris, who smirks.  
  
CHRIS (cont'd)  
There's really no point in that. I'm not going to kill you.  
  
MELKOR  
(suspicious)  
What do you want?  
  
CHRIS  
You know, I really wasn't expecting you to show up for another  
couple of months.  
  
MELKOR  
Who the--  
  
CHRIS  
Shh!  
  
The sound of Phoebe and Piper's voices comes from the hallway, getting louder. Chris grabs Melkor by the collar and they DEMATERIALIZE.  
  
INT. MELKOR'S LAIR - ETERNAL NIGHT  
  
Chris and Melkor MATERIALIZE and Melkor looks around in confusion, backing away from Chris.  
  
MELKOR  
Who the hell are you? Do I know you?  
  
CHRIS  
Not yet, but I think you know my kind.  
  
Melkor and Chris share a gaze in which a communication passes between them.  
  
MELKOR  
Why are you protecting witches then?  
  
CHRIS  
Who says I'm protecting them?  
  
MELKOR  
(a beat, then)  
Look, did Hylan send you? Because I told him I wasn't interested-  
-  
  
CHRIS  
I'm not here to recruit you. I'm here to help you.  
  
MELKOR  
(skeptically)  
Help me what?  
  
CHRIS  
Kill the Charmed Ones.  
  
INT. MANOR - SUNROOM - MORNING  
  
Phoebe sits at the table typing on her laptop. Wyatt is nearby in his playpen. The front door closes as Paige enters the manor.  
  
PAIGE (o.s.)  
Hello?  
  
PHOEBE  
In here!  
  
Paige enters the sunroom.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
Hey. How was your interview?  
  
PAIGE  
Pretty good.  
  
Paige sits next to Phoebe at the table, ready for gossip.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
Where's Piper?  
  
PHOEBE  
At the club.  
  
PAIGE  
So? What happened with Dan?  
  
PHOEBE  
Well--  
  
Chris ORBS in holding the Book of Shadows open to a particular page.  
  
CHRIS  
Demon.  
  
PAIGE  
Shoe horn!  
(off Chris' look)  
Well, what kind of greeting was that?  
  
PHOEBE  
(to Chris)  
What demon?  
  
Chris places the Book of Shadows in front of them.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
Melkor.  
  
CHRIS  
He has been lurking around a couple of my charges.  
  
PAIGE  
Has he attacked them?  
  
CHRIS  
No, which worries me. I think he might be funneling information  
to an upper-level demon.  
  
PHOEBE  
Well, he doesn't look too difficult to vanquish. There's a  
potion to make--  
  
Chris produces a vial of potion from his pocket along with a piece of Melkor's clothing.  
  
CHRIS  
Got it. And something for you to scry with.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay then. I'll go get the scrying stuff.  
  
Paige eyes Chris suspiciously.  
  
PAIGE  
I'll call Sheila and see if she can take care of Wyatt.  
  
Phoebe heads toward the attic, and Paige leaves to find the telephone. With their backs turned, Chris waves his hand and both women hesitate as a strange feeling passes through them. Looking down at the Book, Chris passes his hand over it and the entry about Melkor morphs into its original form-- the entry for the Awakening Spell. Smiling, Chris closes the Book.  
  
INT. MELKOR'S LAIR - ETERNAL NIGHT  
  
Paige and Phoebe ORB in. They are mid-conversation.  
  
PAIGE  
I'm just saying--don't you think it's a little weird that he  
pulled everything we would need to vanquish this demon out of  
his pocket?  
  
PHOEBE  
He said that the demon had been spying on his charges. He  
probably did some research.  
  
PAIGE  
Maybe. But I don't think he is telling us everything.  
  
Phoebe and Paige study their surroundings.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay, where is this demon?  
  
PAIGE  
Maybe Chris gave us the wrong piece of clothing.  
  
MELKOR (o.s.)  
I doubt it.  
  
The sisters turn around to find Melkor standing behind them.  
  
MELKOR (cont'd)  
I gave it to him myself.  
  
Paige throws the vial of potion at Melkor, but he tosses a ball of energy to blow up the potion before it hits him. The potion explodes in a bright flash of white light that grows until--  
  
THE SCREEN GOES WHITE  
  
INT. P3 - PIPER'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Piper is sitting at her desk doing paperwork. At a knock on the door, Piper looks up to find Dan standing in the doorway.  
  
DAN  
Hi.  
  
PIPER  
Hey. Come in.  
  
Piper gets up from her desk to close the door behind Dan.  
  
DAN  
The club looks great.  
  
PIPER  
Thanks. And thanks for coming.  
  
DAN  
Sure. I'm a little confused about why you wanted me to come  
though.  
  
PIPER  
Well, I wanted to tell you something.  
(a beat, then)  
Maybe it would be easier if we sat down.  
  
Dan sits in a chair and Piper leans back against her desk.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Dan, I'm married.  
  
DAN  
Oh?  
  
PIPER  
To Leo.  
  
DAN  
(tersely)  
I see.  
(a beat, then)  
How long?  
  
PIPER  
A little more than two years now.  
  
Piper waits for some kind of response from Dan, but he is oddly inexpressive. She picks up a framed photograph of Wyatt, Leo and herself and hands it to him.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
And we have a little boy. He's a little bigger now.  
  
Dan softens some and finally allows himself to smile at the picture of Wyatt.  
  
DAN  
He's beautiful.  
  
PIPER  
Thank you.  
  
Piper takes the photo from him and puts it back on her desk.  
  
DAN  
Piper, why did you tell me...like this?  
  
PIPER  
Because I felt like I lied to you this morning. And I wanted you  
to understand why I can't go out to dinner with you.  
  
DAN  
Because of Leo?  
  
PIPER  
Yes-- No. Because Leo and I are...working through some problems.  
So right now my first priority is trying to make our  
relationship work. And I don't want Leo to think any  
differently.  
  
DAN  
(a beat, then)  
I understand.  
(then)  
I think I'd better go.  
  
Dan stands to leave.  
  
PIPER  
No, wait. If you want, I would love for you to come eat dinner  
with the family. You can visit with Phoebe and meet Paige.  
(off his look)  
Leo won't be there.  
  
DAN  
I'll think about it.  
  
PIPER  
Call me?  
  
DAN  
Sure.  
  
Piper, with only a little hesitation, gives him a friendly hug. As they pull away from each other, their eyes meet. Their gazes remain locked for a pregnant moment until their lips come together and they kiss. There is a strange familiarity to their kiss and when it ends neither Dan nor Piper seems uncomfortable or surprised that it happened. In fact, they are acting like it is a very common occurrence.  
  
DAN  
I'll see you at home later?  
  
PIPER  
Okay.  
  
Giving Piper another kiss, Dan happily says goodbye and leaves. Piper, smiling, walks back to her desk where we see that the photograph of Piper, Leo and Wyatt is now a picture of Piper and Dan.  
  
END OF ACT I  
  
=========================================  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Please don't hate me and please keep reading all of you Piper/Leo fans. Trust me. I'm still planning on having "Piper & Leo 4 Eva" tattooed somewhere on my body. 


End file.
